Harry's broom
by Della Diaz
Summary: Harry loses his broom to the Slytherins. Will he be able to get it back? And will he and Ginny ever get to gether? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OUR FRIST HG FIC!


Oh my gosh! Harry yelled  
  
My brooom!!!!! MY BROOOM!!!!  
  
What harry what???? Heirmone yhelled!!!  
  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!! MY BROOM IS MISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111one Harry schreieked  
  
Oh knoW1!!!! Ron waled  
  
Not the broom! yhelled Genny  
  
Noooooo! Ron wailed again!  
  
I bet MAlfoy took it Harry! Genny waled!   
  
Yahe! Dune with drakeo! Heirmone skreiked  
  
The Griffindoores ran fastset as they're legs wood carry them ont eh stone floor to the Siltherinnne dungons where they knew drakeo MALFOY was waiting int eh Slliitering dungenons wehere they were goinin' cuase they new drakeo MALFOY was waitin' wit harries broom inthe silliterinnenn dungones with harrys brooom weher they were goinin to get harry's broom, withc was inthe slyherinsts dunguonsss because drakeo MALFOY tookit tot he slliiyehterinssnns udngunes whtere he was wiating for harry and comp. to coem and resq the broom form the slytherin dungans wehre drakeo MALFOY was obviouslsysssously waitin wit harries broom int eh slytherin dungoensanas wit de otha sloytherrrinss int eh dungone where they was waitin for Hrarry and herrmie and ronnie and Jenny and harry to come and get harrys broom wicth was hiddne int eh not so sekritive hiddenspot in the hidne slytherin--but not soo hiddne readlyy, dum but slythees.   
  
***#@$&@&$*@#$*@$*@(#$&@(#$&  
  
@(#$*@(#$*@#()$***N E WAY!!!!!!***#@$&@&$*@#$*@$*@  
  
(#$&@(#$&@(#$*@(#$*@#()$  
  
we'd got chu now, drakeo MALFOY!!!!! HAIRRY YELLED JUMPinnG on drakeo MALFOY, and lookeding for her his broom which drakeo MALFOY had ridely stolem.   
  
btter give it back, MALFOY you great big ferret headed git! Genny yelleded!  
  
Good one, geinny! Ron waled  
  
Yeya! Hermine ywlled revocering the stolan broomm form hte not so skekrit hiddingen spot int eh not soo skekrit hidden commonplace of nasty slyytheies liek Blaze Zambonies.   
  
Harry and Jinnee kisseds pastionallitlly infornt of hte whole room of nasty slyythies. they screamed. alot. it was loud  
  
OH NO!!!!! HARRY!!!! MY SPECIAL ME VIRGIN--NESS IS GONE!!! Gneny yelled 3 m.s later, when hse whipped out a big stick!   
  
MERRY ME!!! she yelled, hoping for another passtionate kiss, but she got a shove in the face.  
  
EWwwwwwwwwwww! Haryr screamed!!!!!!!!! he ran like the sissy boy we all knew he was  
  
290q3742837489012734589125971234097812039471082374982137489127348071234896239478612398472134--6m.slator---2093472198912374089127081238740918234-8123348230914812934809123097425873498573804570932475045  
  
OMGOMGOMG!!! Genny yelled. She then had her baby. YAy! she yelled.   
  
OH no! Harry skrieked  
  
I'm gonna name it Arville Elantra Wesaley-Potter  
  
!1111 ginny skreikeded. Harry ran.   
  
Ginnny cried  
  
Angles came down from the sky/heaven/the big place thats gonna fall and sang:   
  
I've paid my dues  
  
Time after time  
  
I've done my sentence  
  
But committed no crime  
  
And bad mistakes  
  
I've made a few  
  
I've had my share of sand  
  
Kicked in my face  
  
But I've come through  
  
And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
I've taken my bows  
  
And my curtain calls  
  
You brought me fame and fortune  
  
And everything that goes with it  
  
I thank you all  
  
But it's been no bed of roses  
  
No pleasure cruise  
  
I consider it a challenge before  
  
The whole human race  
  
And I ain't gonna lose  
  
And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions  
  
Ginny felt better...until she saw Hary and drakeo MALFOY makin out in the parking lot; then she felt lousy!  
  
I feel great! Haryr and drakeo MALFOY sang  
  
I feel lousy! Genny and Avryl waled!  
  
And the angles felt sad and sang a song for them cause they felt bad. And it went like this.  
  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
  
It's not warm when he's away  
  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
  
And he's always gone too long  
  
Anytime he goes away   
  
Wonder this time where he's gone  
  
Wonder if he's gone to stay  
  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
  
And this house just ain't no home  
  
Anytime he goes away   
  
And I know, I know...   
  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
  
Only darkness everyday  
  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
  
And this house just ain't no home  
  
Anytime he goes away  
  
Anytime he goes away  
  
Anytime he goes away  
  
Anytime he goes away   
  
When he's gone  
  
It's not warm when she's away   
  
THE END  
  
AN Wasnt that deh funneh ??????????// PLZ reed and revew if u luv me plz b nice or else kthxbye 


End file.
